List of Dungeons
In many campaign settings for the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, the giantish pantheon of gods consists of the leader, Annam, as well as Diancastra, Grolantor, Hiatea, Iallanis, Karontor, Memnor, Skoraeus Stonebones, and Stronmaus. The Norse deities Surtr and Thrym are worshipped by the fire giants and frost giants, respectively. Other powers worshiped by giants or giant-type creatures include Baphomet, Kostchtchie, and Vaprak. Annam Annam is the giant deity of Magic, Knowledge, Fertility, and Philosophy. Also known as the All-Father, is the creator god of the giant pantheon. His symbol is a pair of crossed hands, held palms together with their fingers facing downward. Annam takes the form of a 60' or 100+' tall giant with white hair, wearing a robe of midnight blue. Annam fathered the gods Stronmaus, Grolantor, Iallanis, and Skoraeus Stonebones on an unnamed sky goddess. Surtr, the dead goddess Shax, Diancastra, Hiatea, Thrym, and Karontor are also said to be his children, but perhaps with different wives or concubines. Memnor is sometimes said to be his son with the sky goddess, and other times said to be his brother, or the spawn of a world-devouring monster that Annam or Stronmaus destroyed. An enormous, hideous ogress is said to have seduced Annam, with Vaprak as the result. Annam's Hidden Realm is on the plane of the Outlands. He originally lived in Ysgard, in a realm called Gudheim. Annam is worshipped by almost all giants, who see him as the greatest example of their own subspecies, personifying the traits that they value the most. To hill giants, he is an enormous glutton; to stone giants, he is the greatest of artists. To frost giants, he is a mighty warrior and reveler. Annam first appears in the 2nd edition book Monster Mythology (1992).Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) His role in the giant pantheon of the Forgotten Realms setting is detailed in Giantcraft (1995).Winninger, Ray. Giantcraft (TSR, 1995) His role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996).McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996) Annam appears in 3rd edition in Defenders of the Faith (2000).Redman, Rich, and James Wyatt. Defenders of the Faith (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) His priesthood is detailed for this edition in Complete Divine (2004).Noonan, David. Complete Divine. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2004 His role in the Forgotten Realms setting is revisited in Faiths and Pantheons (2002).Boyd, Eric L, and Erik Mona. Faiths and Pantheons (Wizards of the Coast, 2002). Diancastra Diancastra is the trickster-goddess of the giant pantheon. Her symbol is a sea-green streak, which is based on the mysterious mark she bears on her shoulder. Her rank is given in Monster Mythology as "heroine/demigoddess," which is the same given for the hero-goddess Zinzerena. Diancastra has many faces and wiles, from a , slender elven maid to a giant. Two traits remain constant in all her forms: her green-flecked amber eyes and the streak of sea-green skin along her left shoulderblade. She is sometimes accompanied by a magical owl. Diancastra is both impudent and arrogant. She often defeats her enemies by taunting them until they are enraged beyond reason, and then ensnaring them in illusions. She enjoys worldly pleasures and drinks to excess. She can charm people, especially males, merely by gazing at them. She casts elemental spells as an 18th level wizard. She can walk on water and her skin has an automatically renewing stoneskin effect. Diancastra is the daughter of the creator god Annam and a mortal giant, most probably of the storm giant or cloud giant breeds. Like her half-sister Hiatea, she won divinity from her father through great deeds, but she did so through wit and guile rather than heroic feats in battle. Her father demanded that she circle the Oerth in an hour or less, and she did so by tearing a picture of the world from one of Stronmaus's atlases, walking around the image instead. Some believe the only reason Annam accepted this trick was that he believed that his only way back from his despair and ennui would be Diancastra and her wit and humor. Her other half-siblings include Grolantor, Iallanis, Karontor, Skoraeus Stonebones, Stronmaus, Surtr, and Thrym. Memnor and Vaprak are also sometimes named as her relatives. Diancastra's adventures and misadventures are long and storied. She has stolen a magic necklace from Blibdoolpoolp, snitched spellbooks from a demigod servitor of Surtr, won a drinking contest at the Seelie Court (who trained her as a bard), and solved the puzzles of Lyzandred. She has been the lover of Deep Sashelas, who gifted her with her sea-green mark and the ability to breathe in water. She often takes on lovers for the things they can teach or give her. Diancastra is a wandering deity, calling no plane her home for long. She lives by her wits, solving riddles, making grim sages laugh. She searches for knowledge of illusions, bardic magic, obscure legends and lore, and handsome men. Diancastra is slowly becoming recognized as a minor fertility deity among non-evil giants, who invoke her name if they wish their romances to be blessed with children. The result is often children, called by the ominous name "Diancastra's brood," as cheeky and willful as Diancastra herself. Her cult is still very small, however, and she has no priests or shamans as yet. Diancastra was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood.Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) Her role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996).McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996) Grolantor Grolantor is the deity worshiped by the hill giant race, as well as ettins, and some frost giants and ogres. His sacred animal is the dire wolf. His holy symbol is a wooden club. Grolantor's home is the Steading, on the Outer Plane of Carceri. Publication history Grolantor was created by James M. Ward for the Deities and Demigods Cyclopedia (1980).Ward, James and Robert Kuntz. Deities and Demigods (TSR, 1980) Grolantor was detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood.Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) His role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996).McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996) His role in the giant pantheon of the Forgotten Realms setting is detailed in Giantcraft (1995).Winninger, Ray. Giantcraft (TSR, 1995) Grolantor was described briefly in Defenders of the Faith (2000).Redman, Rich and James Wyatt. Defenders of the Faith (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) His priesthood is detailed for 3rd edition in Complete Divine (2004).Noonan, David. Complete Divine (Wizards of the Coast, 2004) Description Grolantor looks like a hill giant, wearing several belts of woven dwarf beards. He wields an oversized club named Dwarfcrusher. Relationships In many campaign settings, the giantish pantheon of gods consists of the leader Annam, as well as Grolantor, Hiatea, Iallanis, Karontor, Memnor, Skoraeus Stonebones, and Stronmaus. Other powers worshipped by giants or giant-type creatures include Baphomet, Kostchtchie, and Vaprak. Grolantor is one of the third generation of giant gods, disdainfully called the "runts" by their elders - the other is Karontor. His mother is an unnamed sky goddess. He was banished to Carceri by his father Annam for allying himself with treacherous Memnor, but now that Annam has retreated from the rest of the multiverse, the ban no longer applies. He now splits his time between Carceri and the Abyss. Grolantor is evil second and stupid first, disowned by his brothers for his foolishness and relative weakness. Some say he created the race of hill giants by collecting and interbreeding the runts of earlier giant broods, then further polluted this stock by mating with various serpents, medusa-like hags, and the goddess Cegilune. The ettins are said to have descended from Grolantor and a monstrous serpent with a head on both ends of her coiled body. The god has had to flee the wrath of his sister Hiatea on many occasions. He also has many enemies among the goblinoid and dwarven deities. Realm Grolantor's realm in Cathrys, the second layer of Carceri, is called the Steading. The orbs above his realm are ruled by shator demodands, a weak-willed, toadying lot that cede to him their vassalage, more out of fear of the giant petitioners that make up the armies of Grolantor than out of any love for the hill giant god. His realm itself is little more than a wooden house. Dogma Grolantor is strong and willfully stupid. He teaches his followers to persecute "lesser races" - that is, those smaller than hill giants. His hill giant shamans stubbornly refuse to admit they are smaller than any other giant breeds. Ettins worship Grolantor in a dual-aspected manner, and their dogma differs from that of the hill giants in many crucial respects, often preventing alliances between the two races. The most important thing for a follower of Grolantor is to never admit weakness, and to crush the weak. Worshipers Grolantor is worshiped by hill giants, ettins, and some frost giants and ogres. Clergy Grolantor's priests wear dark brown armor made from horn, and adorn their heads with skulls. They regularly organize hunting parties and skirmishing warbands, and take it upon themselves to root out what they perceive as weakness among their kind and elsewhere. They are not permitted to ever back down from a challenge. Grolantor's favored weapon is the club. Holy Days Grolantor has no particular holy days, and is unusual among evil deities in that he demands no sacrifices. The closest thing to formal ritual among his worshipers is eating and drinking contests. Hiatea Hiatea (hee-AH-tee-uh) is the giant deity of nature, agriculture, hunting, females, and children. Her symbol is a flaming spear. Publication history Hiatea was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about her priesthood.Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) Her role in the giant pantheon of the Forgotten Realms setting is detailed in Giantcraft (1995).Winninger, Ray. Giantcraft (TSR, 1995) Hiatea appears in 3rd edition in Defenders of the Faith (2000).Redman, Rich, and James Wyatt. Defenders of the Faith (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) Her priesthood is detailed for this edition in Complete Divine (2004).Noonan, David. Complete Divine. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2004 Description Hiatea takes the form of a tanned, lithe giantess with long legs, wearing leather armor and carrying a spear that flames on her command, a bow, and a quiver of arrows. Her hair is red-golden, and her large eyes are hazel-brown. She is sometimes said to have used her spear to slay an enormous hydra, preventing its heads from regenerating by cauterizing them with fire. She is strong, confident, and an exceptional hunter. Hiatea has two aspects. From her firbolg upbringing, she has an affinity for community, agriculture, and family. Once she discovered her true patrimony (another myth said it was due to Stronmaus' teasing), she reinvented herself as a mighty hunter and protector. Relationships In many campaign settings, the giantish pantheon of gods consists of the leader Annam, as well as Grolantor, Hiatea, Iallanis, Karontor, Memnor, Skoraeus Stonebones, and Stronmaus. Other powers worshipped by giants or giant-type creatures include Baphomet, Kostchtchie, and Vaprak. Hiatea is a daughter of Annam. Her mother was an unnamed sky goddess or, according to some myths, a mortal giant. Annam originally preferred sons over daughters, and used magic to ensure the gender of his offspring was male. Hiatea's mother hid her pregnancy from Annam and had her daughter raised by firbolgs so that Annam would never learn of her existence. When she came of age, a messenger was sent from her mother's deathbed to tell Hiatea of her true parentage. Hiatea proved herself with a series of daring feats, cumulating in an epic battle with a great monster, sometimes named as a Lernaean hydra with fifty heads and sometimes as the Tarrasque. She brought a trophy of her kill to her father, who recognized her valor and worth, accepting her as one of his own offspring. Upon learning of her existence, her brother Stronmaus celebrated by creating mighty storms that flooded the worlds and washed away great evils. Hiatea's other siblings or half-siblings include Skoraeus Stonebones, Surtr, Thrym, Grolantor, Karontor, Iallanis, Diancastra, and possibly Vaprak and Memnor. Because of her patronage of the wood giants, Hiatea she has begun to develop real friendships with some of the elven deities, notably Solonor Thelandira, whom she often engages with in archery contests. Realm Hiatea lives in Woodhaven on the wild, rugged layer of Eronia on the plane of Elysium. She often journeys to the Beastlands on hunting expeditions, impressing all who dwell there. Dogma Hiatea teaches that Nature is both creator and destroyer, and that admitting defeat is the worst shame a giant can bear. Still, some prices are too high to pay even for victory, for Hiatea is a goddess with tendencies toward good. Worshippers Hiatea is worshipped by giants of all species, especially females. Firbolgs and voadkyn (wood giants) of both genders are particularly fond of Hiatea, and consider her to be their special patron. Clergy Hiatea's priests typically have one of two roles, although the boundary between the two can occasionally be fuzzy. There are the community priests ("priests of the steadings") who tend to agriculture and the raising, protection, and education of children; there are also the protector (or sentinel) priests who patrol woodlands and forests and keeping an eye on other races. Her voadkyn protector priests go out of their way to maintain relations with the wood elves. Among the firbolg, female clerics may be somewhat more numerous than male ones, though males and females are considered of equal merit in all of Hiatea's sects. The highest priests of Hiatea belong to no community, visiting the giant steadings only to issue orders to the priests of the community. Hiatea communicates frequently with her priests and shamans, sending omens in the form of distinctive shapes in the fires, or in flaming spheres within dying embers. Her community priests may see omens in the dreams of children. She may also send omens in the form of a gigantic (2-foot wingspan) yellow-gold moth that will spiral around flame. Her priests perceive messages in its path of flight. Those who capture the moth alive will be invisible in woodlands for days. All of Hiatea's clerics must be capable of surviving and hunting in the wilderness. Those who lose this ability due to age, injury, or other ailment must retire. Hiatea's favored weapon is the spear. Rituals Once a month or so, the community priests accompany the sentinel priests and the faithful on a ceremonial hunt. Once a year, usually in the spring, they select a particularly challenging creature to kill. Making family decisions without consulting a community priest of Hiatea is considered a minor sin by the faithful. Iallanis In many campaign settings, Iallanis is the goddess of love, forgiveness, mercy, and beauty in the giant pantheon. Her symbol is a garland of flowers. Publication history Iallanis was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about her priesthood.Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) Her role in the giant pantheon of the Forgotten Realms setting is detailed in Giantcraft (1995).Winninger, Ray. Giantcraft (TSR, 1995) Iallanis appears in 3rd edition in Defenders of the Faith (2000).Redman, Rich, and James Wyatt. Defenders of the Faith (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) Her priesthood is detailed for this edition in Complete Divine (2004).Noonan, David. Complete Divine. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2004 Description Iallanis appears as a graceful giant, 25' in height with fair skin. She wears a short green dress from which grows living flowers. She is always bare-legged and bare-footed. Relationships In many campaign settings, the giantish pantheon of gods consists of the leader Annam, as well as Grolantor, Hiatea, Iallanis, Karontor, Memnor, Skoraeus Stonebones, and Stronmaus. Other powers worshipped by giants or giant-type creatures include Baphomet, Kostchtchie, and Vaprak. Iallanis is a daughter of Annam and the younger sister of Hiatea. She is an ally of the swanmay goddess Fionnghuala. Her other siblings and half-siblings include Diancastra, Grolantor, Karontor, Shax, Skoraeus Stonebones, Stronmaus, Surtr, and Thrym. Memnor and Vaprak are also sometimes named as her relatives. Beautiful, loving Iallanis is one of her father's favorite children. Realm Iallanis has a realm called Florallium, which can be found on Arborea. Florallium is a place of quiet gardens and crystal springs. It is a neutral place where terms of peace can be arranged. It is said that when the Seldarine drove the other giant gods out of the plane they allowed Iallanis to remain, as she stayed by the hearth instead of fighting. They don't respect her, though, as they do her warlike brothers and sisters. Dogma Iallanis teaches that mercy is to be honored above all else, save the gods themselves. Beauty is to be honored above all else save the gods and mercy. Punishment will naturally come to those who do evil and rewards will naturally come to those who do good. "Kindness is the milk of might; passion is the milk of life." Worshippers Iallanis has worshippers among the cloud giants, stone giants, storm giants, firbolgs, and voadkyn. Clergy Iallanis will accept any good-aligned true giant into her priesthood, treating every race as equal to the others. She would treat giant-kin such as firbolgs, fomorians, verbeegs, and voadkyn as equals as well, but this was forbidden by her father; thus, they are limited to places of lower status in her clerical hierarchy. Her clerics strive to bring the whole of giantkind into the ways of good, to show mercy to all, and to cooperate with other good creatures. Her clerics and shamans are expected to become happily married if they are to attain high rank. She sends omens to her priests in the form of floral scents, tinkling sounds, and similar gentle, pleasant events. Clerics of Iallanis concentrate on uniting the races of giantkind, bringing mercy and absolution to those who need it, and creating beautiful things. They forgo worldly possessions beyond those they require to do their duties. Rituals Clerics of Iallanis say prayers over every gift or meal they receive. They conduct nearly all marriage ceremonies among the giants, even those involving evil giants and priests of evil deities. Every year, on the first day of Growfest, Iallanis's priests assemble for a grand revelry. If possible, one or more marriages are performed at the climax of the event. Karontor Karontor is the giant deity of deformity, hatred, and beasts. His symbol is the head of a winter wolf. He manifests as a uniquely hideous fomorian giant dressed in rotting, stinking furs and wielding a club. He may also appear as a winter wolf. Karontor, like his brother Grolantor, is one of the third generation of the giant pantheon, one of the so-called "runts." He is far more evil than his brother, and far more intelligent. Karontor despises giantkind; this reflects his own deep self-loathing. He spends much of his time in introverted self-reflection, sending avatars to kill and destroy during his infrequent fits of rage. Memnor Memnor is the giant deity of pride, honor, mental prowess and control. His symbol is a thin black obelisk. He appears as a kindly, golden-skinned giant with piercing eyes, wearing a deep blue robe. He is subtle, intelligent, charming, cultured, articulate, and cruel beyond words. Many giants consider him to be a loyal servant of Annam, but this is a lie. Memnor, in his arrogance, wishes to usurp Annam and Stronmaus and become the new leader of the giantish pantheon. Memnor is variously said to be the son, brother, or enemy of Annam, the giant god of creation. One myth says he was born from the severed head or ripped-out entrails of a titanic, sub-sentient, planet-eating monster slain by Annam or Stronmaus. Memnor is allied with Grolantor. Of all the gods, Stronmaus is Memnor's greatest and most implacable foe. Othea In the Forgotten Realms campaign setting, Othea is the mother of all giants, giant-kin and ogres according to the mythology of the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role playing Game. Skoraeus Stonebones Skoraeus Stonebones is the deity worshiped by the stone giant race. He is also known as "King of the Rock" and "The Living Rock". His sacred animal is the cave bear. His holy symbol is a stalactite. Publication history Skoraeus Stonebones was first detailed in Deities and Demigods (1980).Ward, James and Robert Kuntz. Deities and Demigods (TSR, 1980) Skoraeus Stonebones was detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood.Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) His role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996).McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996) His role in the giant pantheon of the Forgotten Realms setting is detailed in Giantcraft (1995).Winninger, Ray. Giantcraft (TSR, 1995) Skoraeus Stonebones was described briefly in Defenders of the Faith (2000).Redman, Rich and James Wyatt. Defenders of the Faith (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) His priesthood is detailed for 3rd edition in Complete Divine (2004).Noonan, David. Complete Divine (Wizards of the Coast, 2004) Description Skoreaus manifests as a huge stone giant with muscular limbs and skin like granite. He knows much of the secret banes, magics, and wonders buried in the core of the world. Skoreaus regards both Law and Chaos with suspicion. Relationships Skoreaus is part of the second generation of giantish gods, born at about the same time as Surtr and Thrym. It is said that his brothers' evil drove him to hide himself below the world and ignore everything apart from himself and his people. When he absolutely has to, he'll deal with the gods of the dwarves and svirfneblin. He is allied with Dumathoin, and has been occasionally known to consort with the gods of the svirfneblin. In many campaign settings, the giantish pantheon of gods consists of the leader Annam, as well as Grolantor, Hiatea, Iallanis, Karontor, Memnor, Skoraeus Stonebones, and Stronmaus. Other powers worshipped by giants or giant-type creatures include Baphomet, Kostchtchie, and Vaprak. Skoreaus is the son of Annam. His siblings and half-siblings include Diancastra, Grolantor, Hiatea, Iallanis, Karontor, Stronmaus, Surtr, and Thrym. Memnor and Vaprak are also sometimes named as his relatives. Realm Skoraeus has no permanent home, and wanders the Material Plane and Outer Planes. Skoraeus is sometimes said to dwell at the heart of the world, where he senses all that occurs while touching stone by feeling the vibrations that reach him. Skoraeus will never venture above ground, and cannot even be gated there. Dogma Skoreaus cares for nothing except for that which directly concerns his people, the stone giants. Stone giants, as far as he is concerned, would be better off if they never came in contact with other races at all. Skoreaus teaches his followers that beauty is truth and knowledge is power; a secret is the ultimate power and the Underdark is filled with secrets. Worshippers The reclusive Skoreaus is worshipped almost exclusively by stone giants, who may be found in mountains and caves in a variety of places in the Flanaess, including the Crystalmist Mountains and the Lortmils. Clergy Skoraeus's priests wear stone gray vestments, and animal skins. They dominate stone giant society, creating an environment of stifling orthodoxy. They are grave, serious, folk, seeing it as their duty to advance their race and guarantee that stone giants continue to make ever-greater works of art and intellectual discoveries. They avoid, and teach their followers to avoid, even other races of giants, let alone other species. Their favored weapon is the warhammer. They are capable of seeing omens in the shapes and hues of rock and subterranean features, and spend much of their time meditating and creating elaborate sculptures and friezes. Rituals Once every three months or so, priests of Skoreaus travel underground alone without food, returning four days later. They assure their followers that these expeditions are vision-quests in which Skoreaus supplies them with instructions in the form of omens and dreams. Skoreaus's clerics force any stone giant, even those who have pledged allegiance to other deities, who violates their god's teachings to atone through meditation. Stronmaus Stronmaus (STRAWN-mawz) is the giant deity of sun, sky, weather, and joy. His symbol is a forked lightning bolt descending from a cloud that partly obscures the sun. His avatar appears as an enormous (up to 80' tall) giant with blue eyes and flowing auburn-red, wavy hair, wearing a simple gold-edged white robe. He is far more youthful and carefree than his father Annam. He is normally depicted smiling and reveling. He cannot help but smile, for the energy of life flows through him so strongly that it is hard not for him to express his continual exuberance. He revels in the storms he calls up and in the thunder that booms from his magical hammer. Stronmaus has inherited some of his father's fickle lusts, and may send avatars simply to woo and seduce beautiful female giants. Stronmaus is the eldest son of Annam and thus the default leader of the giantish pantheon since Annam's withdrawal, though he does not covet his father's power. He will happily defer to Annam the moment the creator god returns. Stronmaus' closest relationship is with his sister Hiatea; the two are commonly seen as a pair, the oldest and most powerful of Annam's children. His other siblings and half-siblings include Diancastra, Grolantor, Iallanis, Karontor, Skoraeus Stonebones, Surtr, and Thrym. Memnor and Vaprak are also sometimes named as his relatives. Stronmaus often flies the skies of the Beastlands with Aerdrie Faenya and Remnis as companions. He is well-disposed toward the gods of the asathalfinare, who include Syranita, Surminare, and Trishina, and may send avatars to help them in times of need. He is also an ally of his fellow god of lightning Muamman Duathal. Stronmaus despises Memnor above all others, and will send avatars to restrict the evil cloud giant god's activities. Surtr Surtr is the lord of the fire giants. His animal is the hell hound. His symbol is a flaming sword. Creative origins In Norse mythology, Surtr (modern Icelandic Surtur, sometimes Anglicized Surt) is the leader of the fire giants in the south, the ruler of Muspelheim, the realm of fire. Publication history Surtr was first detailed in Deities and Demigods (1980).Ward, James and Robert Kuntz. Deities and Demigods (TSR, 1980) Surtr was detailed in the 2nd edition AD&D book Legends & Lore (1992), including details about his priesthood.Ward, James and Troy Denning. Legends & Lore. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990 His role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996).McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996) His role in the giant pantheon of the Forgotten Realms setting is detailed in Giantcraft (1995).Winninger, Ray. Giantcraft (TSR, 1995) Surtr was described briefly in Defenders of the Faith (2000).Redman, Rich and James Wyatt. Defenders of the Faith (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) He was detailed in the third edition version of Deities and Demigods (2002).Redman, Rich, Skip Williams, and James Wyatt. Deities and Demigods (Wizards of the Coast, 2002) His priesthood is detailed for 3rd edition in Complete Divine (2004).Noonan, David. Complete Divine (Wizards of the Coast, 2004) Description Surtr looks like an immensely large fire giant with crackling flames for hair and eyebrows. He wears armor of blazingly hot iron and wields a flaming iron sword 15 feet in length. Relationships Surtr, a son of Annam, is part of the second generation of giantish deities, born at about the same time as Skoraeus Stonebones and Thrym. While Surtr's cult is similar to that of Thrym's, fire and ice do not mix. Other gods in the giantish pantheon include Stronmaus, Hiatea, Grolantor, Karontor, Iallanis, Memnor, Vaprak, and Diancastra. Realm Surtr rules Muspelheim, an ever-burning realm on the fiery second layer of the plane of Ysgard; the layer is also called Muspelheim, named for Surtr's realm. Surtr's domain contains portals to the City of Brass and to an efreeti outpost called the Suhkteh Albarrana where fire giants often hire themselves as mercenaries to the genies of flame. The realm of Muspelheim can also be reached through certain volcanic regions on the first layer of the plane. At the highest point in the earthberg upon which Surtr has built his realm is a range of mountains called the Serpent's Spine. The only liquid in the realm is the Lake of Lead, a body of molten metal where the fire giants drown their criminals. Other prominent sites include the town of Njarlok, a blacksmithing site called the Forges of Surtr, and the magical tower of stone known as Surtr's Spire. Dogma Fire is pure, cleansing, and strong. The weak and impure burn, while the strong survive. Fire is useful as a tool, but must be respected. It is dangerous when uncontrolled. Worshippers Nearly all of Surtr's worshippers are giants, but a select few members of other races have earned his approval. They conceal their devotion to the giant destined to end the world. Clergy Fire giant priests are normally architects or smiths. Those few who aren't are charged with the responsibility of keeping the rest of the tribe productive, largely by recounting inspirational tales. Clerics of Surtr wear war helms and iron plate. Their color is fiery red, and Surtr's favored weapon is the greatsword. Temples Surtr's temples in the lands of men are hidden affairs. Those that are not hidden are huge buildings ringing with the sounds of forges and storing weapons in preparation for the battle at the end of the world. Visitors have only a few seconds to prove their intentions before the fire giants attack. Fire giants do not enjoy leaving witnesses to their activities. Holy days The holy day of Surtr is the Summer Solstice. Surtr does not demand sacrifice or propitiation. Myths and legends Ragnarok At Ragnarok, the battle at the end of the world, Surtr is destined to set the world on fire, burning it to ashes to make way for the new world to come. He will destroy Bifrost, the rainbow bridge, beneath his weight and that of his subjects. Thrym Thrym is the lord of the frost giants. He is a god of cold and ice, as well as a deity of magic. Creative origins In Norse mythology, Þrymr (Thrymr, Thrym; "uproar") was the King of the Jotuns (frost giants). Publication history Thrym was first detailed in Deities and Demigods (1980).Ward, James and Robert Kuntz. Deities and Demigods (TSR, 1980) Thrym was detailed in the 2nd edition AD&D book Legends & Lore (1992), including details about his priesthood.Ward, James and Troy Denning. Legends & Lore. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990 His role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996).McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996) His role in the giant pantheon of the Forgotten Realms setting is detailed in Giantcraft (1995).Winninger, Ray. Giantcraft (TSR, 1995) Thrym was described briefly in Defenders of the Faith (2000).Redman, Rich and James Wyatt. Defenders of the Faith (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) He was detailed in the third edition version of Deities and Demigods (2002).Redman, Rich, Skip Williams, and James Wyatt. Deities and Demigods (Wizards of the Coast, 2002) His priesthood is detailed for 3rd edition in Complete Divine (2004).Noonan, David. Complete Divine (Wizards of the Coast, 2004) Description Thrym is a hulking menace, appearing as a mighty frost giant with white eyes, blue hair, and a constant snarl. He can plunge any part of the Prime Material Plane into a state of extreme cold. His animal is the white dragon. His holy symbol is a white, double-bladed greataxe. Relationships Like Surtr and Skoraeus Stonebones, Thrym is part of the second generation of giantish deities. Although Surtr's cult is similar to Thrym's, fire and ice do not mix. Thrym is credited with creating the first minotaur from the vestige Haagenti, and with creating the first icebergs during his battle with his sister Shax. Kostchtchie hates him and hopes to take all his worshippers for his own. Realm Thrym rules from Jotunheim in Ysgard. Jotunheim is a harsh realm of glaciers and volcanoes, desolate plains, and snow-capped mountains. Thrym's court makes occasional stops in Utgard, the capital city of the giants there, which is ruled by a giant called Utgard-Loki. Dogma Thrym's cults teach that the world will end with Fimbul Winter, and that cold will triumph after Surtr's fire burns everything.Redman, Rich, Skip Williams, and James Wyatt. Deities and Demigods (Wizards of the Coast, 2002). Worshippers Almost all of Thrym's worshippers are frost giants, but he has been known to approve clerics of other races if they fit his ideals. Some neanderthals and northern barbarians have been known to worship him. Clergy Frost giant shamans are responsible for helping frost giants of their tribe claim their spot in the afterlife, which they do by holding regular prayer vigils and trying to incite frost giant warriors to undertake ever more daring adventures. They wear horned helms and snowy white furs. Temples Thrym's temples in the lands of men are hidden affairs, but in the lands of the giants they may be enormous fortresses that ring with the sounds of weapons being forged. Visitors have only moments to prove their intentions before they are slain by frost giants, who do not desire witnesses to their activities. Smaller tribes of frost giants make do with small shrines built of logs. Holy Days The holy day of Thrym is the Winter Solstice. Prayer vigils are held, but Thrym does not demand sacrifices. Myths and legends Grjotgard Grjotgard, one of the ten brothers of Thrym, was captured by the demon prince Kostchtchie and chained within a fortress of ice within the Abyss. Kostchtchie hoped to use him as a bargaining chip against Thrym, but thus far all he has received is a steady stream of frost giants eager for vengeance in their god's name. Though this has cost Kostchtchie dearly, he has thus far been unwilling to admit defeat. Haagenti Haagenti was a shapeshifting hill giant sorceress who transformed into a beautiful frost giant so that she could bear the children of Thrym. Thrym cursed her and their sons, transforming them into the first minotaurs. The incestuous coupling between Haagenti and her sons resulted in the minotaur race. Haagenti forswore beauty forevermore, and because every plane is beautiful to someone, became a trapped between the planes of existence as a mere vestige of her former self. Haagenti is also the name of a presumedly unrelated Abyssal lord, the Lord of Alchemy. Shax Shax, the Sea Sister, was once goddess of the sea in the Giant pantheon. A daughter of Annam, she had dominion over storm giants and the waters. She was a cruel goddess, inspiring the storm giants to battle other species. For some reason, Annam could not sense her, and never knew she existed, perhaps in the same way that he didn't know of his daughters Diancastra and Hiatea until they introduced themselves to him. Thrym found his sister beautiful and terrible, and offered to wed her. She refused, and so he decapitated her, thus saving the storm giants from eons more cruelty. The fragments of flesh that fell from Thrym's wounds became the first icebergs. Vaprak Vaprak' is the deity worshiped by ogres and trolls. Vaprak is also known as "The Destroyer." His symbol is a taloned hand. Publication history Vaprak was created by James M. Ward for Deities and Demigods (1980).Ward, James and Robert Kuntz. Deities and Demigods (TSR, 1980) Vaprak was detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about his priesthood.Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) His role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996).McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996) His role in the giant pantheon of the Forgotten Realms setting is detailed in Giantcraft (1995).Winninger, Ray. Giantcraft (TSR, 1995) Vaprak was described briefly in Defenders of the Faith (2000).Redman, Rich and James Wyatt. Defenders of the Faith (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) His priesthood is detailed for 3rd edition in Complete Divine (2004).Noonan, David. Complete Divine (Wizards of the Coast, 2004) Description Vaprak has a humanoid form colored an exceedingly horrid mottled brown and green. He has an elemental, savage quality that endears him to ogres and trolls. Vaprak holds the other giantish gods in awe and respect, however, and fears that his race may abandon him to worship them. He is not a planner or a thinker; he merely destroys, ferociously, as quickly as he can, urging his followers to do the same. Relationships Vaprak is an enemy of the giant pantheon led by Annam. One legend says that a vastly tall, hideous ogress disguised herself in order to seduce Annam, and that Vaprak was the result of this deceitful coupling. Vaprak himself has three sons: Anori (or Agmori), Hakuni, and Muaj, who are believed to have sired the three races of ogre magi. Realm Vaprak makes his home in Shatterstone, the 524th layer of the Abyss. There, he dwells in a pitiful cave at the base of a great cliff. Dogma Vaprak urges his followers to combat, aggression, and frenzy; his own fears help fuel his anxiousness that they keep themselves busy. Worshippers Vaprak is worshipped chiefly by ogres and trolls. Clergy Vaprak's priests wear blood red plate mail and war helms. They must be ferocious and constantly on the look out for opportunities to fight. They must devour all they can, but remain physically fit. They often exercise by ritually bashing one another with clubs, which helps determine rank in their violent society. Vaprak's favored weapon is the greatclub. Temples Vaprak is worshiped in the lairs and dens of ogres and trolls. Rituals One curious rite practiced among the ogres of one tribe is the "Six Day Night," where ambitious tribesmen demonstrate their loyalty to Vaprak and their tribal leader by being placed in a dark cavern for six days with no food and only a small amount of water. If the initiate survives this ordeal, his status is greatly increased. Campaign settings Mystara In the Basic D&D setting, Vaprak was known as Jammudaru.Heard, Bruce. The Orcs of Thar (1988, TSR) References Further reading *Grubb, Jeff. Manual of the Planes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1987. *Baker, Richard, Travis Stout, and James Wyatt. Player's Guide to Faerun. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2004. *Conforti, Steven, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Available online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Smith, Lester W., and Wolfgang Baur. Planes of Chaos. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1994. *McComb, Colin, Dale Donovan, and Monte Cook. Planes of Conflict. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1995. Category:Dungeons & Dragons deities Category:Greyhawk deities Category:Forgotten Realms deities